An Unexpected Surprise
by Kylie3
Summary: What Happens when Linda McMahon bcomes pregnant?


An Unexpected Surprise  
By: Nicole  
Linda had been feeling sick lately. She knew what the symptoms meant. She had a  
feeling that she was pregnant. Linda deiced to go to the doctor to check it out.   
Today was the day, Linda was nervous she didn't know how Vince would take it if  
she was pregnant. Linda took the pregnancy test and the doctor said they should  
have the results by the afternoon. Linda went home, she was so curious to know  
what the results were. When she arrived home she noticed that is was already 2.   
She had deiced to go to the mall to kill time. The phone rang and she picked up  
thinking it was the doctor. When she answered it was the not the doctor but  
Vince. He said "hi Linda, I'm coming home early". She started to smile when she  
heard he was coming home early. "Actually I should be home about 5 tonight".   
Linda said "wow that's early OK see you then". Vince smiled and said "OK bye, I  
love you". Linda with a smile on her face said "I love you too". Linda really  
wanted the doctor to call now. Finally the phone rang again. Linda picked up the  
phone on the first ring. Linda said "hello". A woman with a soft voice said "hello  
this is Dr. Smith's office". "Well we have some results from the test you took  
today". "Mrs. McMahon, you are pregnant". Linda was shocked but kinda of  
knew she was pregnant. Linda finally said "OK thank you". Linda hung up the  
phone, how was she going to tell Vince? All she could think was "God this kid  
could be my grandchild". Linda knew that Vince would not be mad but shocked.   
It was now 5, that meant 3 hours till Vince came home. How was she going to  
bring this up? Linda couldn't just tell him as soon as he walked thought the door.   
She deiced to change because she knew they would go somewhere fancy. Her  
jeans and a shirt would definitely not be fit for a 5 star restaurant. It was now only  
15 minutes till Vince would be home. Linda thought "sure times goes by fast".   
Linda turned on the TV. There was nothing really good on. Then she turned on  
this station that had a woman giving birth. This was different though it wasn't that  
show called A baby story. It was on MTV, this woman was giving her baby up for  
adoption. Linda watched and saw how much pain the woman was in. Not because  
of labor but because she was giving the baby up. Linda thought to herself "how  
can she do that, I could never give my baby up for adoption". Watching that  
woman giving birth reminded her that she would be doing that in another 9  
months. It started to get a little happy thinking about her baby. She thought it  
would be nice to have a little baby again. With that thought she heard the door  
open. Vince walked in with a smile and said "hello Linda, I'm home". Linda  
walked towards the door with a smile on her face. "hello Vince, how are you?"   
Vince looked at his wife and said "I'm good and you?" "I'm good thanks Vince".   
"Why are you home so early, you went going to be home till tomorrow". "There  
wasn't much work left and I wanted to come home and see you". Vince looked  
into his wife's blue eyes and laid a soft kiss on her lips. When Vince pulled away  
he could tell something was on Linda's mind. "Linda is there something wrong?"   
Linda looked at Vince and said "no nothing is wrong". "Linda tonight I made  
plans at Louie's, is that OK?" "That's fine, sounds great". Linda looked into  
Vince's eyes, she knew he suspected something. Vince knew her like a book.   
Linda went over to the couch and Vince followed her. "Vince, there is something  
I have to tell you". "Today I went to the doctor". Vince looked at his wife, now  
with a concerned look. "Are you sick?" "Vince actually I'm fine it's just I'm  
pregnant". Vince was shocked, did he hear right, was his wife pregnant? Vince  
with a big smile on his face said "oh my God, I'm going to be a dad again". Linda  
now had a smile on her face. "Yes your going to be a dad again". Vince grabbed  
his wife and gave her a big hug. "So Vince I guess your not mad". "Of course  
not, why would I be mad?" "Vince this kid could be our grandchild, were too old  
to have kids". Vince started to laugh a little. "Jesus Lin were not that old". "If  
we were then how could we make this kid". "Linda who cares if other people  
think were too old". Linda thought to herself "yeah who cares what other people  
think". "How are we going to tell Shane and Steph?" Linda with a smile said "I  
dunno but we will find away". "I guess we can't do that new storyline". Linda  
looked at Vince and said "Why not?" "Because I don't wan you anywhere near a  
ring carrying my child". "Oh Vince I will be fine". "We can't just stop everything  
because I'm pregnant". "Linda you have to take it easy though". "I don't want  
any unessiary stress for you or the baby". Vince then touched Linda's stomach  
with a smile. Linda then placed her hand on Vince's and smiled. "Linda don't  
forget we still have reservations". "That is if you still want to go?" "Of course I  
still want to go". Vince then headed upstairs to change. Linda just waited  
downstairs for Vince. Vince came back downstairs about 10 minutes later. He  
had a smile on his face and said "Are you ready to go?" Linda nodded and they  
both headed for their BMW. They had a good meal and talked more about the  
expecting baby. Vince looked at his wife and said "I still can't believe we are  
going to have a baby". Linda started to smile and said "were having a baby that's  
for sure". Linda couldn't even believe it herself. She was going to be a mom to  
another child. They still haven't even told Shane or Stephanie. That was  
something they would both do tomorrow. All Linda could think was how is  
Stephanie and Shane going to take the news. God her new child could be Shane's  
or Stephanie's. She must had been thinking for a long time because she saw a  
handing waving in front of her face. It was Vince's hand and he said "Linda are  
you OK?" "It seemed like you were zoning out". Linda looked at Vince and said  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking". "Linda do you want to go home now?" "I think  
maybe you should get some rest you have had a long day". Linda nodded and said  
"OK I will go home and get some rest". They headed towards the parking lot,  
when they got to the car Vince opened the door for Linda. The car ride home was  
kinda of quiet. They were both lost in their own thoughts about the new baby.   
They arrived home and Linda sat on the couch. She deiced to watch TV for a  
while. Vince walked into the room and saw Linda there. "I thought you were  
going to bed". "No I think I will watch some TV'. Vince nodded and sat next to  
his wife on the couch. Vince could tell something was wrong with Linda. Her  
blue eyes didn't have it's usual sparkle. He deiced to ask her one more time  
hoping she would tell him. "Linda are you sure your OK". Linda knew that Vince  
saw the questioning in her eyes. "Vince I don't know about us having another  
kid". Vince begin to have a puzzled look on his face "Why?" "Vince I though we  
raised all are kids and again the age part". "Yes Linda we are not as young as we  
were before". "But were having another child, aren't you happy?" "Yes Vince I  
am happy but this is a shock". Vince was shocked himself. But he never thought  
negative like the way his wife was. "Linda lets make the best of this for God  
sake". "Honey we are having another baby". Linda started to feel guilty about  
what she said. She didn't want this child to feel like a mistake. Linda looked at  
her husband and said "Vince I'm sorry about me saying we were too old". Vince  
started to laugh and said "It isn't something I don't already know". It's been  
several months now since that day. You know I still regret the things I said that  
day. Stephanie and Shane took the news good and they have both been really  
supportive. I feel so bad for Vince. I have been driving him nuts for the past, yes  
I know already 8 months. Tomorrow will make me 9 months pregent. I have been  
going crazy. I haven't been at Titan for 2 months. I love my work and I miss it so  
much. Vince has been around a lot more too. He has been trying to set up the crib  
for 3 days. I chuckle to myself when I see him try to put it together. He stand  
there and throw pieces of the crib around and curses. Sometimes I will go in there  
and check on him. When he sees me his face lights up. He looks at me and says  
"How's My baby and Linda doing". He will look at my stomach and place a hand  
on it. I will never forget the first time the baby kicked. I told Vince the baby was  
kicking it he ran over to me and put his hand on my stomach. Vince never really  
got to feel the baby kick when I had Shane and Stephanie. Back then Vince was  
working long hours and he wasn't around much. I think that is probably one of  
the things he regrets. When he felt our baby kick for the first time he had the  
biggest smile on his face. Every step of the way Vince has been here for me.   
Vince will probably need mental help though after this pregnancy. I would make  
the poor man go to the store at 2 in the morning for Ice cream. Vince being  
himself of course got the Ice cream. Vince started to know all the workers that  
worked late at night. Vince would tell me the workers would say to him "Linda  
need Ice cream again huh". He said the workers always seemed to have a good  
laugh about him. My moods were not much better either. 1 minute I would be so  
happy, the next I would be on the floor crying because my pants wouldn't fit.   
Vince was always there to tell me it was OK. I would cry for days saying I was fat  
and he would always say I wasn't. I know he probably wants this pregnancy to be  
over. So I can go back to my normal sane self. I hear Vince scream in a joy form.   
"Linda, I did it, I finished the crib". I smile when I hear this after his 3 days of  
working on it her finished it. I walk in the room and he has a big smile on his  
face. "Lin, did you hear me I finished the crib". Linda nods and says "that's great  
Vince". Vince waves for Linda to come over to the crib. She does and she looks  
at it. It so beautiful and soon her baby will be in the crib. Vince put his hand on  
Linda's shoulder. Linda looks up and sees Vince. Vince puts his arms around her  
and hugs her. "Linda did I ever tell you how much I love you". Linda smiled at  
Vince and said "you tell me everyday". "Vince I love you too and I wanted to tell  
you how much I apperate you being her for me during my pregnancy". "Vince  
you have been hear for me when I was not sane". "When I wanted wacky food  
like Ice cream and chips together". "Vince I just want to tell you how you mean to  
me". Vince looked at his wife, his eyes looked watery. "Linda I'm your husband  
I'm supposed to be the one to get Ice cream at 2 in the morning". "Tell you that  
your not fat, that you are beautiful". Linda looked at Vince now with tears in her  
eyes "oh Vince". Vince laid a soft kiss on Linda's lips. When he pulled away he  
wiped her remaining tears. "Are you hungry, Vince I can make some dinner".   
"Linda why don't we go out to eat". Linda smiled at Vince and said "OK". They  
both went upstairs and changed their clothes. Vince and Linda both headed to the  
restaurant and were surprised to not be noticed by fans. For the past 8 months fans  
had been stopping Linda and asking if it was a boy or girl. Linda would tell them  
she didn't know. Which she didn't, she didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl.   
Linda was actually glad no one noticed her. She was tired and didn't really want  
to talk to any of the fans. Talking to the fans reminded her of wrestling which she  
was not working at for the past 2 months. Linda loved WWE it was her passion.   
It was good though to get away from it for 2 months. Getting away from it though  
for 2 months made her realize how much she loved it. They finally left the  
restaurant, Linda was glad. She starting to feel really tired and just want to go  
home. When they got home Linda looked at Vince and said "Vince I'm really  
tired, I'm going to bed". Vince looked at Linda and said "OK I will be up in about  
10 minutes". Linda nodded and headed upstairs. As soon as she laid down she  
feel right asleep. Vince came up and could see she was sleeping. Vince changed  
and go into bed. He kissed Linda and soon after that drifted off to sleep. The next  
morning Vince woke up and saw Linda wasn't there. He got out of bed and could  
smell food. As he got closer to the kitchen he could smell eggs and bacon. He  
saw Linda cooking and she said "good morning I thought you would never get  
up". He smiled and she said "it almost 11 already". "I know Linda, where is the  
newspaper?" "On the table Vince". "Thanks Linda". He smiled again and kissed  
her cheek and went to get the newspaper. Vince sat on the couch, within 5  
minutes of him reading Linda was telling him the food was ready. He went to the  
table and was happy to see there was 2 eggs, bacon, and toast for him. He looked  
at Linda and saw she had no food. "What's wrong Linda, your not hungry".   
Linda looked at Vince and said "No, it's that good old morning sickness". Vince  
smiled and started to eat his food. After Vince finished he said "that was good  
Linda thanks for making it". Linda smiled and said "your welcome". They both  
headed to the couch and deiced to watch some TV. Vince started to think. He  
remembered all the fun times he had during Linda's pregnancy. There was one  
time when Linda started to get mad at him. It was really over something stupid  
and Linda apologized after. Vince had went to the supermarket and was supposed  
to get ice cream. All though Linda's pregnancy they always had ice cream. There  
was something about ice cream with her. Vince was supposed to get coffee ice  
cream and ended up getting chocolate. When Vince came home right away she  
asked for her coffee ice cream. Vince thought "oh crap, I brought chocolate she is  
going to kill me". Vince gave her the bag with the ice cream and was waiting for  
her to rise her voice. "Vince what is this?" He looked up at her innocently and  
said "ice cream". "Vince I wanted coffee ice cream not chocolate". "Oh no I need  
coffee ice cream". "Vince how could you get the wrong ice cream?" "I'm sorry  
Linda I meant to get chocolate but I made a mistake". "Sorry is not enough this is  
a crisis I have no ice cream". "Come down Linda I will go out and buy you coffee  
ice cream". With that Vince walked out the door and headed back to the store.   
Linda felt guilty after he left, she lashed out at him about ice cream. She finished  
putting the groceries away and headed back on the couch. Linda clicked on the  
TV and heard the door open. It was Vince and he had a bag in his hand. He  
headed to the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer. He then went on the  
couch and sat next to Linda. "Vince I'm sorry I got mad at you". "I shouldn't  
have screamed at you for buying the wrong ice cream". Vince looked at Linda and  
said "it's OK I forgive you". That wasn't one of Vince's happiest moments of the  
pregnancy. There were some really happy times for him. When he heard his  
child's heartbeat for the first time. He remembered listened to it and saying that is  
my baby. He even got to see what his child looked like on the monitor. Or what  
about when he was putting the crib together. He tired for days and all he knew  
was he was going to get that crib done. Finally he finished it with all the cursing  
and annoyance it caused he was so glad he put the crib together. Vince didn't  
have to put the crib together either. You could have had one of maids do it. Vince  
really wanted to put the crib together. For Vince putting the crib together was  
probably one of the happiest moments for him. The days of Linda's pregnancy  
seemed to slowly drag by. Linda wanted to give birth so much to see what her  
baby looked like and if it was a boy or girl. Plus she was just sick of being  
pregnant period. Vince was also wanting the arrival of his new baby. He wanted  
to see if it was a boy or girl. It was finally the final week of Linda's pregnancy.   
She could give birth anytime. Linda was sorting though some clothes when she  
notice that there was a puddle near her. She screamed for Vince and he ran up the  
stairs and said "what?" "Vince it's time". "Oh my God OK I will go get the  
hospital bag and do you need some help walking". "No Vince I'm OK go get the  
back". Vince ran and got the bag and put it in the car. He ran back and helped  
Linda into the car. When they were in the car the contractions were pretty close to  
each other. Vince tried to get there as quick as he could. When they arrived at the  
hospital they wheeled Linda right in. The doctor said "good thing you made it  
when you did that baby is almost coming out". Vince stood rear his wife and try  
to help her thought labor. She gave on big push and the doctor said "you are  
doing great just one more push and you are done". Linda gave one big push and  
everyone in the room heard a loud scream. "Mrs. McMahon it's a boy". Vince  
started to smile and said "did you hear that Linda, it's a boy". Linda smiled and  
said "yes I heard him". "Linda what are we going to name him?" "How about  
Seth". Vince looked at his wife and said "OK". So his name is Seth McMahon.   
The newest member of the McMahon family. Vince looked at Linda and kissed  
her on the lips. Linda thought "my little Seth".   
  
The End 


End file.
